


I'm Here for the Cheap Coffee

by Piggie50



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Coffee Shop/Diner, Dirty Talk?, M/M, Sid is a clumsy/blushing waiter, dirty cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggie50/pseuds/Piggie50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego is a cop who goes to a local diner for the cheap coffee...and the blushing waiter who serves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here for the Cheap Coffee

Diego hadn’t always been like this--once he had been young and innocent, new to the force, having hopes and dreams of saving lives and making a name for himself.  
That dream had quickly faded.  
With each passing job, life had gotten rough and cheap. Thugs still roamed the streets, and Diego had found himself working as a dirty cop, taking money and looking the other way when needed.  
He had done that more than once only previous accounts, but, now, as he pondered the universe and life’s meaning to himself, he felt like he needed a change.  
It was after helping Captain Soto dispatch a drug dealer that he had wandered into the coffee shop.  
It was a cheap diner that held a late 50’s theme, and served some of the worst coffee known to man…but Diego liked it.  
No one cared what you did there, and the owner, Manny, was a tight-ass that gave Diego crap when he didn’t come in for days at a time.  
The place felt like home, a home that Diego never wanted to leave, especially after meeting one of the waiters who worked there: Sid.  
Sid was a clumsy little thing, his blue-green eyes always looking around warily, his sandy hair out of place, but he had a bright smile on his face, his crooked teeth charming to most, and his happy-go-lucky attitude the remedy for any bad day.  
And Diego always had bad days.  
It had started out as nothing, of course, liking the funny little guy who provided a good laugh, and who gave extra ranch or mayonnaise if you asked for it, but, soon, it escalated into something else, something deeper.  
It may have been the way that Sid would look at Diego, eyes lingering a little too long on his face, taking in light green eyes, or the way his gaze roamed over his uniform, the tan fabric stretched tight over his muscled limbs and chest.  
Whatever it was, it was there, and Diego found himself looking at Sid’s pert backside, taking in how nimble and long his fingers were.  
Pretty soon, the fantasies started: Sid, blushing as he always did as he mouthed along Diego’s chest, his fingers trailing down the taller man’s back, how his skinny body would squirm when he was underneath Diego, the gasps and sounds of pleasure he would produce once Diego struck deeply inside of him…  
The fantasies were always there, tempting and terrible, making Diego want to scream with want and annoyance every time he was paid off to look the other way as someone was beaten, every time he snuck his partner, Zeke, a bit of cocaine from the last raid.  
It was all too much…so then, why was it not enough?  
The day would come when Diego couldn’t take anymore, and he was pretty sure that that day was coming sooner than expected, and when he least wanted it too happen…  
It was snowing outside, his boots squelching underneath him as Diego walked into the diner, his head tucked down against the wind, tawny hair swept every this way and that.  
The restaurant was surprisingly crowded, people there for companionship, some of them regulars, and some of them just wanting to get out of the cold.  
Diego’s usual booth in the back was being overrun by a group of teenagers, so he sat at the bar instead, unzipping his leather jacket, which provided little warmth, and peeling away his gloves.  
Ellie, the short order cook who Manny had a severe crush on, was working tonight, and she spared Diego a smile as she flipped a pancake, the diner’s all-day breakfast special obviously still in affect, as he noticed an egg sizzling away in a pan nearby.  
“Hi there,” a timid voice said, and Diego turned his gaze to see Sid standing there, his face flushed from exertion, a look on him that the policeman couldn’t help but admire.  
“Good evening,” Diego opted for purring out, a quick glance telling him that it was five in the afternoon. He was so out of tune with time.  
“What can I get you tonight?” Sid was setting down Diego’s cutlery, obviously trying not to make eye contact.  
Diego held back a smirk, “Sid,” he soothed, “you don’t have to worry, I won’t bite…unless you want me to.”  
Sid blushed heavily, his entire face red as he sputtered, an expression that Diego though suited him greatly.  
Truth be told, Diego had upped his flirting with the waiter recently, and everyone who worked in the diner saw their interactions.  
Manny had warned him to stay away from Sid, or else, but Diego wasn’t a cop for nothing: he could deal with threats all day long, and, if it came down too it, Diego had training.  
Manny might have been bigger, but Diego was quicker, smarter, and he had a gun. A loaded gun that he was not afraid to use.  
“Um…” Sid seemed to have finally found himself, “I’ll just…get you your usual then…”   
Diego didn’t stop his grin this time, “that would be much appreciated.”  
He remained staring at Sid until the younger man looked up, his cheeks still red, but he met the cop’s eyes, so that was all that mattered.  
Diego leaned forward a bit, fingers sliding toward the other man, though Sid backed away, “when do you get off tonight?”  
Sid blushed harder, looking away then, “…at six…but…I-I-I have plans after this!”  
Diego purred low in his throat, noting the way Sid’s pupils dilated at the sound, “yes…” he hissed out, “you do have plans. Meet me in the alleyway after your shift.”  
Sid jerked back from him, eyes wide, but before Diego could say more the shorter man practically ran away, throwing Diego’s order at Ellie before bee lining his way toward a new customer.  
Diego simply smiled all the while…  
It was 6:15, and Diego stood outside, cold, but wary as he stared at the employee’s exit door of the diner.  
Sid had left the main part of the diner a few minutes ago, and Diego waited for him, able to watch all exits of the diner from where he stood. Sid would not get away without him seeing.  
Finally, the door creaked open, the slight man coming out, his clothing changed into an oversized sweater and jeans, a scarf wrapped around his face and neck, the slot between his hat and scarf showing eyes that were wide and dilated.  
Diego felt a shiver go down his spine, and it had nothing to do with the cold around them both.  
Sid shuffled his feet, adjusting the backpack balanced on his shoulder, “so…did you need something?”  
Diego was on him before he could say another word.  
The scarf was tugged down and away, giving Diego access to his thin lips, which he took full advantage of.  
The kiss was hot, spit coaxed out from between them at the friction of their lips, Diego growling as he bit down, making Sid cry out, hands coming up to grip at Diego’s shoulders through the material of their clothing.  
“Wanted you for so long,” Diego panted as he pulled away for air, “wanted to get you down on all fours and take you, make you mine!” He thrust forward at the last word, his hardness rubbing against Sid’s own, the younger man moaning now.  
“Ah! Wait, we can’t-” Sid’s eyes were closed, and he was protesting, something that Diego wouldn’t put up with.  
“I can do whatever I want to you, with you.” He bit down on the blonde’s neck, sucking a mark that would surely remain for weeks. “You would let me do anything I bet,” he muttered, “you’d let me lay you out, let me have you anytime I wanted, spread out and kept wet by my seed.”  
Sid was gasping for breath now, Diego’s hard rutting making such delicious friction between them, and his words seemed to top it all off.  
“Get you naked,” Diego was saying, alternating between biting and licking, “stretch you on my fingers, make you beg for it, make you squirm.”  
Sid choked on his own breath at the last grind, his fingers scrabbling on Diego’s jacket as he felt himself release, the pleasure he felt amazing.  
He felt Diego grab his hips, his fingers digging into the flesh there, the moan in his ear so hot that Sid had to bite his lip as he felt the warm splash of Diego’s own climax against him too.  
They stood there, Diego leaning heavily on him, Sid only kept up by the other man’s hard frame.  
“I still want you,” Diego whispered to him, “always, any time that I can have you.”  
Sid flushed, amazed that someone like Diego would want him.  
“I…I want you too.”  
Diego grinned, giving his new lover’s neck a quick lick before he pulled back.  
“Let’s go then,” he said, his small smile reassuring, “I want to take you home.”  
Sid didn’t seem tot protest this, and Diego found himself warmed as the smaller man grabbed his hand, their finger intertwining as they moved out of the alley and into the street…


End file.
